Hynosis is never the best idea
by glee-finchel-4ever
Summary: When Kurt is sick of Rachel and Finn longing for each other from a far, he creates a plan to get them together, although it all goes terribly wrong. And he somehow forgot that Rachel was dating Jesse.
1. No voice, no Rachel

Rachel lay slumped on her bed, which was rare when considering her usual upright posture: she didn't want to give off wrong appearances. Though tonight was different. Because tonight was possible the worst night she'd ever experienced in her sixteen years of existence. Why couldn't she had just put Jesse in that video? It seemed as though she could never let go of her unreasonable dream of appearing popular, and now, she had to pay for it. Jesse was refusing to answer his phone, whilst Finn had answered, though hung up before she managed to get a full sentence out.

She'd cried uncontrollably for the past hour or so, which had resulted in her feeling, well ...

exhausted, which was not like Rachel Berry. More worries crept into her, even about how Noah was feeling at this moment. She had to ruin what she had, as that's the way life always seems to run, especially Rachel's life.

From the table beside her bed, her phone (hopelessly thrown on the surface) lit up, making her brown eyes widen as she reached for it a little too eagerly. The screen read _1 new message_. It was from Jesse. Her heart jumped silently within her chest in the hope that he'd decided to talk to her about it and maybe, just maybe forgive her.

As she opened it, despair fell across her face, her lips hanging slightly open.

_Stop calling me Rachel. Don't you think you've done enough already?_

The tears stifled in her eyes once more. Was this what it felt like to have a broken heart? The phone slipped from her fingers, before she placed them over her face, as if ashamed to even show it. Her clock read 11, so she thought that she should at least try to sleep, despite the fact she were dreading school tomorrow.

It was early morning when her eyes finally closed to an uncomfortable and short sleep.

It's six am when her alarm wakes her. Normally, she'd be fully energised within seconds of hearing the music, but not today. With a frown planted firmly on her face, she climbed from her bed, though wanting to curl under the covers and hide from the rest of the world more than anything.

Her usual morning routine was pushed aside as she slowly got herself dressed, not being able to stop herself fretting about what he day held. She'd have to face Jesse ... and Finn ... and Noah. The guilt was excruciating, and then there was the shame.

Time flew and soon she was walking into McKinley High, head drooping slightly to avoid seeing anyone who might send a sly comment her way. It seemed to be working, but Rachel knew it wouldn't last all day.

After a quick stop at her locker, she headed towards her first class, yawning loudly to herself.

Contrary to the hours she'd lay awake at night, these ones seemed to disappear in seconds, though she felt worried as she hadn't seen Jesse all day. Was he purposely avoiding her?

She was forcing herself to go to glee. Before entering the choir room, she walked off her nerves, feeling all of her muscles shake like jelly whenever loud laughs came from her fellow club members. Rachel would always succeed in working herself up for no reason and this even was clearly not an exception.

Her shaking fingers wrapped around the handle as she pushed the door open slowly, eyes wanting to shut immediately when seeing Finn throw a glance towards her, soon turning to face the other way, anger still brimming in his brown eyes.

"Ahh, Rachel. Nice of you to show up," Mr Schue looked at her from where he sat, nodding his head in the direction of the only free seat, which was fatefully sat between Finn and Noah. Eyes kept locked to the floor, she made her way over, the usual bounce of her step lost.

"Now that everyone's here, how about we start? Finn, Rachel, you gonna lead us through the song?"

Finn? Rachel searched desperately for Jesse, but couldn't find the dark haired boy sitting anywhere in the choir room. Maybe he was ill, or had something else to do. She convinced herself that his absence was nothing to do with the 'Run joey run' fiasco.

As she stood up slowly, she noticed that Finn didn't seem too happy about singing with her and this made her stomach tie in an uncomfortable knot. The look in his eyes shattered her confidence into a thousand piece. She sank back down into the chair.

"I think someone else should take my solo my Schue," her brown eyes remained locked on the floor beneath her, avoiding his gaze.

"You sure Rachel?" Mr Schue frowned in confusion as she nodded quickly, biting her upper lip," Oh, okay then. How 'bout it Tina?"

Rachel hoped that glee wouldn't be like this again, though knew that it would be.

By Friday, she felt absolutely exhausted, letting her aching body drop onto her bed when she finally arrived home. The day had just seemed to drag on, where all she wanted to do was sleep. Her fingers reached for the vitamins supplements, slipping some into her mouth, feeling it slide along her throat painfully.

"Urgh," she moaned, rolling onto her back. She could not be ill! Not now, and if she was, what did she have? The vitamins hadn't helped maintain her energy and her head was constantly thumping.

She even had to skip a dinner with her parents from feeling so hopelessly tired. Her limbs felt heavy and completely limp. It was too much effort to even try moving from her. She tried to swallow a spoonful of cereal, which her dad had brought up, feeling sorry for her, and found herself wincing at the sharp pain in her throat.

By the time he cam up to get the bowl, she had drifted into a light and restless sleep, her brows furrowed in discomfort.

Rachel was horrified when she woke up the next morning, finding her perfect voice was gone. No matter how many time she'd attempted to speak, the words were barely understandable and oh so quiet. She practically forced herself into school, feeling that nothing should affect her impeccable attendance record, but nothing, or no one could make her go to glee that night. The smug grins on everyone's face would be too much to bare.

She'd felt the gaze of her English class as the teacher had asked her to answer a question, unaware of her lack of an ability to speak. Thank God that no one from glee had been there, and thankfully, she wasn't popular enough to have her problems spread around school.

Rachel gave a sigh of relief when the last bell of school rang blissfully in her ears. She scurried down the hallway, eyes widening when she noticed Kurt and Mercedes headed in her direction, though thankfully deep in conversation. As quick as wind, she fled the nearest corner, waiting anxiously for them to pass, until she felt a hand on her shoulder, jumping as she spin on her heel.

"Hey, Rachel," Mr Schue smiled crookedly at her slightly guilty look," You alright?"

With a small nod, she left him just standing there. Her dad had promised to pick her up ad, upon leaving the school, she noticed his shiny black car parked at the far end of the car park. Her pace quickened as she tried to reach the car without anyone from glee seeing. Although she knew that she wasn't exactly their favourite person and her absence may be welcomed, she felt guilty for missing the rehearsal, especially so close to Regionals

Mr Schue made his way to glee, still wondering why Rachel had been hiding around a corner. That girl was a complete mystery to him.

Holding this week's new song in his hand, he entered the room to see that everybody was already there. They all stopped their conversations as soon as he halted at the piano.

"Right guys, you're gonna love the assignment I've got this week. Literally. Being so close to Valentine's day, I decided that our theme for songs is going to be love. You're all gonna chose a love song which best applies to your love life now and sing it in front of everyone. You up for it?"

There was a flurry of conversation which hit the room, everyone happily chattering about what songs they thought would best suit them. His eyes ran over the seat which Rachel usually occupied to find it empty.

"Where's Rachel?" he felt himself frowning. Everyone shrugged, clearly not having being too bothered about whether she had decided to come or not. Even Finn appeared to like her less after the Run Joey Run incident.

"Perhaps she's ill Mr Schue. I haven't seen her all day," Artie smiled, though Kurt's voice cut across.

"I personally think she's too embarrassed to show her face around her after the video she made."

Glances were shared, and Mr Schue couldn't help to feel sorry for Rachel. He knew she sometimes had a tendency to be extremely irritation, but she always wanted the best for herself and other people.

"I've just seen her now and she didn't look ill," he was ignoring Kurt's comment now," Do you think she forgot that we had practice?" Of course that would not be an option with Rachel, but it seemed the only alternative at the moment.

"Maybe she moved to Israel," Santana smirked, eyes glistening as she spoke. A few of the members hid smirk.

Mr Schue shook his head. Had he just imagined seeing Rachel?

"Tina, you'll just have to take her solo for now. How 'bout you and Finn run us through it?" He handed them both a seat, signalling for Brad to begin, though in the back of his mind he was becoming slightly worried.

Rachel sighed, sitting in Spanish with Mr Schue's intense gaze on her. Though she had acted like she hadn't noticed, writing quick notes as he spoke. Her pen halted on the page when she heard Finn laugh loudly, and dared herself to look, seeing him smile at Santana. Her eyes widened slightly, before she forced herself to concentrate on the work and not her hopeless social life.

Feeling a tickle in the back of her throat, she let out a small cough, which began to turn into loud, echoing coughs around the room. She felt a few eyes on her, but pretended that nothing had happened and picked up her pen once more.

"You feeling okay Rachel?" Mr Schue asked. He seemed to be asking this a lot lately. She smiled as a reply, nodding her head ever so slightly. The bell saved her from having to justify herself and she shoved her books into her bag, making her way to the door as if an axe murderer were chasing her.

"Oh Rachel," Mr Schue suddenly remembered," We're gonna be having glee practice nearly every night until regionals. You know, being prepared for the competition. I''m sure vocal adrenaline will be hard at work right this very second."

Her mouth opened, though no words came out.

"I would have told you yesterday, but you weren't at practice," he raised his eyebrow, expecting an answer.

"I couldn't go," she looked down. The words had been quiet, and so croaky that even she could only just manage to hear what she said.

"What happened to your voice?" Mr Schue was now extremely worried.

Rachel frowned deeply," I have laryngitis."

As she spoke, the tickle in her throat grew and she was forced to let out deep coughs, turning slightly from Mr Schue.

"Is that why you didn't come to glee yesterday?" she nodded," Rachel, just because you can't sing right now, doesn't mean you can't come to rehearsals. We need you there. You know that, so please just come."

"I-I don't know," she shrugged," I should go."

Mr Schue watched Rachel walk away. He couldn't believe it. She couldn't sing at all; she could barely even talk. Sighing to himself, he wondered what else could go wrong.


	2. Looking after our little girl

Finn frowned as he made his way into the choir room. He would have thought that Rachel would have more courage that this and would face actually seeing him in glee. Sure, he was still pretty pissed about her lying to him about the video, but that was no reason for her to skip practice. Mr Schue was already there, talking to Quinn about something. She was another girl who had lied to him, making him look like an idiot in front of everyone, though he convinced himself that Rachel didn't mean to hurt him like she had.

"Hey Finn," Kurt waved. Finn waved back awkwardly," Hi"

Mr Schue looked at the kids, realising that Rachel was probably too embarrassed to show up at glee, so he started anyway.

"So, we need to get started with our number for the week."

He was distracted by the door opening, seeing Rachel walk in. He smiled a 'thank you' at her, motioning for her to sit down. Rachel took the only free seat, next to Finn, who gave her a small smile, though she just appeared to be really sad as she turned her attention to Mr Schue.

"We'll give this song a run through first, then we can start choreography. Tina, Finn, you wanna come up here?"

Tina looked just as confused as everybody at being chosen for a solo, but she still stood up slowly, standing with Finn, who was looking at Mr Schue as though he had two heads.

"I don't mean to be rude or disrespectful Mr Schue, but Rachel's here. She ALWAYS takes the solos. No offence Tina."

"N-none t-t-taken."

"Finn, did it ever occur to you that there's more than one girl who can sing in this group than Rachel? I think she'd appreciate a break once in a while. Don't you agree Rachel?"

She smiled and nodded at him. He was covering up for her so that they wouldn't find out about her voice. Though, this received a few strange glances from everyone else.

"Okay, who are you and what the hell have you done with Rachel Berry?" Kurt held his hands up in

shock as he questioned her.

"Guys! Let's focus. Finn, Tina, get us started."

As Finn sang with Tina, Rachel felt her heart wrench: duets were always down by her and Finn, but not, because of her stupid voice, she couldn't even talk properly. When Finn's voice mixed with her, it was like the holy grail. Their voices just worked so well together, and not to mention that feeling she got whenever she sang with him. It wasn't the same as with Jesse. He Knew he was amazing and never let anyone forget it, especially her. She'd thought that he'd been perfect as they sang 'hello', but lately he'd been more demanding. Singing songs that featured him more heavily on lead vocals, despite that he voice was spectacular.

She watched Finn with happy eyes, noticing the glances he kept sending her way. Perhaps he forgiven her over the video and was back to being her friend.

By the end of practice, her sadness had completely disappeared and her face was sore from smiling so much. She slid her bag onto her shoulder, waving goodbye to Mr Schue and left the room, her hair bouncing from side to side. A hand brushed against her shoulder, causing her to turn around, startled.

"Sorry if I scared you," Finn began, walking by her side," I just wanted to say hi. You weren't at practice yesterday and you didn't say anything today. Not one word."

Oh God, Rachel watched him as he waited for a reply, staring at her intensly.

"I'I've lost my voice," she tried to say as little as possible: each word was hard to get out. Finn's mouth opened slightly in shock.

"We're screwed."

She shook her head, taking it as a compliment that he thought they needed her to win, but they all needed to believe in themselves.

"Is there anything I can do for you? You look a little tired."

Rachel shook her head.

"Sure? I could...give you a ride home? It's pretty dark right now and I know how you get really paranoid about stuff like that. Especially when you're on your own. Not that I'm saying that that would happen if I wasn't with you. I mean, you can look after yourself and stuff."

She felt a small laugh escape her mouth. He was so cute when he babbled on like that. She had to remind herself that she had a boyfriend, even if he was mad at her.

"A ride home would be nice," she coughed at the end. They quickly reached the car park, Finn opening the door for Rachel, before walking around to his own side. He was so chivalrous. As they began to drive don the dark streets, he began talking once more.

"Is it serious?"

"What?" Rachel frowned.

"You're voice. Why've you lost it?"

"Laryngitis," she coughed," It should be gone soon."

"Good. Glee isn't the same without you singing. And I really like singing with you. With Jesse gone this week, I though we'd have a duet together, but apparently not."

Rachel frowned, seeing the disappointment on his face," We still can."

He now looked confused, giving her strange looks," What do you mean?"

"When I can sing again, we should do a duet." she smiled. Finn returned it," Deal."

Rachel turned to face to look out of the window," It's snowing," she whispered.

"I love the snow," Fin sounded like a child," Me and my mum used to make the biggest snowmen ever!"

He pulled up onto her free drive, realising that her dads weren't home.

"You wanna come in?" she sounded nervous.

"Sure," he turned off the engine and they both climbed out, reaching the front door. She fumbled around for her key. It was so cold that Finn could see his breathe in front of him, hovering up in the air. He had no idea how Rachel had worn a skirt to school today, and not even look like she was cold. The door clicked open and they both headed inside. He instantly felt the heat wash over him and was extremely thankful. She dropped her bag on the floor, rubbing her shoulders as though she were in deep pain.

He followed her into the kitchen where the was what looked like a bowl of green mush.

"That looks disgusting," she croaked. Finn suddenly remembered the ten dollars he had in his pocket.

"How about we order a pizza?" he suggested, placing the money in her hand. She grinned, picking up the phone. Maybe he felt sorry for her being ill, and this was his way of compensating.

By seven, they were snuggled on the smallest sofa, watching West side story, which Rachel had insisted on. Finn had become uncomfortably warm, feeling small beads of sweat on his forehead whereas Rachel had two blankets covering her and still managed to be cold. On the table, there was an empty pizza box: Rachel had ate as though she'd been starved for the past few days.

He leaned forward to grab his can of coke, feeling his arm brush against hers, and it felt like it was on fire," God Rachel, you're hot."

"What?" she squeaked, and he soon realised what she thought he meant.

"Oh no, I mean, you're really warm. Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Well, I'm pretty tired," she said, placing her fingers against her sore throat as she spoke," Nothing serious though."

She smiled, pulling the blankets up to her neck and shivering slightly. Finn was being extremely nice to her, despite the fact that she'd basically humiliated him. As she turned to face the screen once more, she noticed him stealing glances at her. Maybe things weren't as hopeless as she had initially thought.

Rachel felt herself yawn, eyelids feeling heavy. She couldn't believe it. It wasn't even seven o'clock and she was falling asleep!

Finn noticed her slowly drift off, resting her burning head on his shoulder. She snored slightly, which he strangely found himself smiling at. He saw that the film had finished and now names ran across the screen. Without warning his phone began to rang and he silently cursed it for interrupting Rachel's rest.

Her eyes opened, obviously started by the sudden noise.

"What the...?"

"Shhh," he began, answering the call.

"Hello."

"Finn honey, what time are you planning on coming home?" he recognised his mum's voice. Damn, he'd forgot to text her about where he was going.

"Sorry mum. I'm studying at a friends house," he mumbled back to her, hearing the surprise in her reaction.

"Oh really? Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to come to dinner with me, Burt and Kurt, but if you're busy..."

"Yeah," he said casually," but hey, thanks for asking me. I'll see you later."

"Bye Finn," she sounded disappointed.

"Bye."

He hung up before she'd offer to take him out somewhere else. He was totally thrilled that she'd recently got a life and all, but he didn't need her dragging him into it all the time.

"Was that your mum?" Rachel whispered from beside him. He glanced down at him, nodding as he placed the phone back inside his pocket and grinning at her confused look.

"Yeah, she wanted me to go out for dinner tonight," he didn't feel comfortable enough to tell her who with. Not that many people knew about his mum and Kurt's dad.

"You should have," she paused to cough loudly," gone. Don't let me stop you."

"Not really my thing," he confessed, then he felt more words just flow out of his mouth," And I couldn't tear myself away from you while you were sleeping."

She didn't say anything, though stared straight ahead. He realised what he said was quite weird really, maybe borderline stalker. Rachel hadn't been thinking of it like that. She loved having Finn so close to her, especially when she was feeling so down, but she had a boyfriend. Admittedly, he was probably still mad at her, but they hadn't officially broken up, and shed like it to stay that way, or so she thought she did.

"Screwed up again, huh?" She heard Finn groan, obviously embarrassed.

"Don't say that," the truth is, if there was no Jesse in the picture, she'd be all over Finn right now.

"Why not?" his voice bellowed through the room," No matter what I do, I end up ruining things, especially between us. God, why did I ever break up with you? The truth is, I regret that day more than anything. When you ran off crying, the guilt was... it was overwhelming."

Rachel felt her bottom lip quivering as he spoke.

"I swore to myself that I'd never make you feel pain like that, and here I am, all over you when you're already taken and ill. God, what's wrong with me?"

She placed her hand over his, feeling his cold fingers," There's nothing wrong with you."

And without thinking, she leaned in to kiss him. Maybe it was because she were so ill but, as he kissed back, she felt herself become hotter and more flushed. He'd responded quickly, running his hands up her arms and then through her hair. His tongue danced along her top lip with the kiss becoming more intimate. One of his hands now roamed near her legs, but he was stopped in his tracks as he heard the front door open.

"Rachel, we're home!" her dad called.

Eyes widening, she pushed Finn back in the sofa, pulling the covers up over herself again.

"Hi, daddy," she coughed into a balled up fist, turning away from Finn.

"Oh, you still not feeling better?" another man stepped into the room, eyeing up Finn suspiciously," And who is this?"

"I'm Finn," he smiled, feeling slightly tongue tied," I drove Rachel home today and we've been running through some things for glee."

His lie seemed to be convincing enough and they bought it, though he noticed them share a glance.

"The infamous Finn Hudson," one smiled. What did infamous mean? Finn hid his confusion and looked at his watch,"Well, I better get going. See you Rachel."

He leaned in to give her a long hug, feeling the warmth radiate from her entire body. She smelled like flowers and perfume, making him feel slightly dizzy with happiness.

"Nice meeting you Mr Berry and Mr Berry," it felt weird saying it, but they didn't seem to mind his uncomfortable words and smiled back at him.

"You too Finn. Thanks for taking care of our little girl while we were gone."

He nodded in reply, picking up his things and leaving quickly. As he left the house, he felt himself smiling widely.


	3. Not exactly to plan

Kurt gave an exasperated sigh as he hopelessly watched Finn and Rachel basically undressing each other with their eyes. He'd forced Finn to spill everything once they were all at his house and their parents had gone somewhere for a little privacy, though the whole thing was still pretty nauseating for him to deal with.

He was surprised to hear that Rachel couldn't talk, at all, but secretly happy as now he had a bigger chance of getting that all important solo. What caught the interest of his devious little mind was that she'd kissed Finn, and he'd returned it.

Finn seemed quite shy about the whole thing and, whenever the two love-birds ended up within a few metres of each other, it all become highly uncomfortable, not just for them two.

This time, they were glaring at each other from across the room and Kurt saw that Mercedes had noticed too, rolling her eyes at him. He needed to get them together, not just so Finn would shut up blabbering on about her all the time, but for the greater good of the team.

Just then, he remembered something. It was spectacular. It was genius. And god help him, it better work. The cogs wound in his pristine mind and he couldn't help smiling to himself.

"Hypnotism?" Mercedes seemed skeptical. Why didn't she get it?

"Mercedes. This is a brilliant idea," he urged," My cousin had trained many years in this art and I think he is the perfect man for the job. All we're doing is giving them a push in the right direction. I mean, look at them now."

Both found themselves frowning as Rachel and Finn shared nervous words, avoiding eye contact.

"Alright Kurt, we can try it, but this better not end up being a huge mess. So close to regionals."

"Of course," he smirked," Now we just need to have the perfect reason for her to come around. Wait, perfect! My dad and Carole are having a party to celebrate moving in together. I think the guest list had just increased by one."

Mercedes grinned back at him, linking her arm in his. They made their way towards Rachel, who was now reading some sheet music.

"Hey girl!" Mercedes smiled at her, receiving a timid look.

"Oh, hi."

"Look Rachel, I'd like to extend an invitation to a party. It's very exclusive. At my house tomorrow night," Kurt leaned in closer, waiting for a yes/

"A party for what?"

"My dad and Finn's mum moving in together. It's a shock, I know, but it'll be fun. Finn'll be there."

She fell for it," Yes! I mean, it sounds like fun."

Kurt squeezed Mercedes arm a little, unnoticed by Rachel," I'll see you there at six sharp then. You know where I live, right?"

The brunette shook her head, causing Kurt to sigh and give her his address, which she quickly wrote in a gold star note book.

"Thanks Kurt!" he heard her call as he and Mercedes retreated out of the door.

Rachel smiled at her new dress. It was pink; her favourite colour, stopping just above her knees with a large bow at the back. She'd curled her hair loosely and put on a tiny bit of make-up so her appearance was acceptable. Now that she was feeling better, she spent a lot of time on how she looked.

Her dads drove her to Kurt's house. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous, mainly because Finn was going to be there, but also because she'd have to meet his mum.

She felt her hand reach out to press the doorbell and waited uncomfortable, shifting from side to side.

Kurt finally opened the door," Well, if it isn't Miss Berry herself. You may enter."

He opened it fully, letting her take a step inside the quite large house. She could heard music in the background and the low mumble of people talking. Rachel jumped as she felt a pair of hands of her side, turning to see Finn," Hey."

She smiled back," Hi, you look good."

He was wearing one of his really cute striped sweaters, though it looked as though someone had made him comb his hair. She noticed someone lingering behind him, a Mohawk-less Noah Puckerman.

"Berry," he mumbled.

"Hello, Noah."

"Come on Rach, you should meet my mum," her world seemed to become a blur as he took hold of her hand. She felt herself being pulled through a crowd of people towards a small woman, with dark hair that reached her shoulders.

"Hey, mum. There's someone that I'd like you to meet," he pushed Rachel forward slightly and she reacted by urging her lips into a huge smile, placing her hand out in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry."

The woman took it, glancing at Finn," The Rachel from glee club?"

"Yes. Has Finn mentioned me before?" Rachel raised her eyebrow to stare up at Finn. He seemed to be giving his mum a warning glare.

"Once or twice," she smiled.

She felt someone tugging on her arm and turn to see Kurt, who grasped her by the shoulder.

"Excuse us," he'd mumbled to Carole, dragging her down to his room. Finn, of course, followed after them," Hey, where are we going?"

"We're just trying something out," Kurt informed him. Finn gave him a look; Kurt's ideas always ended up with things being messed up," It'll be fun Finn!"

Rachel was pushed down onto a bed, and she felt herself wondering who it belonged to, though the thought was immediately pushed to the back of her mind as she noticed another guy sitting on the sofa near the stairs.

"Rachel, this is my cousin Chris. He's going to be doing a little hypnotism today," Kurt grinned.

"On who?" she felt her forehead crease as she frowned.

"Who do you think silly? You of course!"

She looked at Finn, beginning to worry," Kurt, are you sure? What if something goes wrong?"

"Oh, come on Rachel. Live a little. Finn'll do it too if you're scared.

"I'm not scared," she said quietly," I just don't want to end up doing something that I'll seriously regret."

"And I'm sure as hell not doing it," Finn complained.

"Oh, please," Kurt whined," If you do this, I'll promise to stop bothering you about decorating our room."

Finn had to think about it. It was really annoying when Kurt bombarded him with suggestions about having a Moroccan style bedroom but, to be honest, he didn't even know what Moroccan was. Maybe this was a simple price to pay in order for Kurt to leave him alone about this.

"Fine, I'll do it," he sighed," but you better not make me do anything embarrassing."

"Yes," Kurt smiled as his plan started to come together," Rachel?"

She sat with her arms crossed and a firm frown on her face," No way."

"Why not?"

"Because!" she looked at Finn desperately," Please explain to him how I refuse to do something as degrading as this."

"I dunno, Rach. It could be fun. How about we give it a try?"

"If I have to," she rolled her eyes.

Kurt's cousin smiled, pulling out a large case from beside him. His fingers fumbled inside it for a few seconds before pulling out what looked like a large blue pendant.

"Alright, Rachel first," Kurt clapped his hands together excitedly," Out now Finn!"

"Wait, what?"

"It's going to be a surprise. Now leave."

Sighing, Finn got up and gave Rachel an apologetic look, leaving the room. He seemed to be waiting for what seemed like forever, until the door finally clicked open and Rachel walked out. She looked different and, as she looked at him, her eyes seemed to lighten up.

"Hi," he noticed her blushing slightly.

"Hey," he smiled," So, did it work?

"Did _what_ work?" she emphasised the what, appearing to be confused though there was a wide smile still on her face.

"Your turn Finn!" Kurt bellowed, standing at the doorway. His satisfied glance at Rachel grew, before he grasped Finn's arm with more strength than he seemed possible of. Finn unwillingly followed, wondering why he'd agreed to actually go along with this ridiculous idea anyway. He was shoved down onto a chair which had been placed in the centre of the room. Chris was smirking to himself, probably at the success of his first "volunteer".

"You ready Finn?" Kurt smiled," Chris really is amazing at this."

"I guess so," Finn felt himself reply," but I'm still a bit worried. Rachel doesn't even remember what went on in here...what exactly did you do to her?"

"Oh," Chris picked up the pendent, as though admiring it's colour," Nothing much. She'll be fine in a few days maybe."

"A few days? How long does this stuff last?"

The door opened before Chris could actually answer a tall boy with a dark Mohawk stepping down the stairs.

"You guys have been down here long. Has he finally turned you into one of him Finn?" he smirked to himself, taking a seat behind Finn on the bed.

"Oh shut up Puckerman!" Kurt yelled," If you're going to sit in here, do us all a favour and don't bother us with you mindless talk."

"Sorry for wanting some fun," he glanced at Finn, and then to Chris with curiosity swimming in his deep brown eyes," What's going on here?"

"We're going to try out some hypnotism. Rachel was our first client and it worked perfectly," Kurt replied.

"I wondered why she was looking more crazy than usual," he smirked, thinking about their encounter a few seconds ago.

"Are we gonna get started or what?" Chris cut through their conversation. As the room hushed, the three boys payed their attention to Chris, who had halted in front of Finn with a determined look in his eye.

He held the pendent in front of Finn, letting in sway left, and then right in a rhythmic speed, becoming faster and faster. Finn, frowned. Was this it? His eyes followed the smooth purple shape as it rocked back and forth in his vision.

"You are beginning to feel tired." He wasn't.

"Your eyes are feeling heavier and heavier until you want to close them. Don't." His eyes didn't feel heavier at all.

"Keep your eyes on the pendant. You're becoming less aware of your surroundings..." Silence filled the air, though Finn still wasn't feeling any effects of this so called hypnotism. Unlike Puck, who was sat directly behind Finn, staring in to pendant, unnoticed by anyone else.

"When you wake up, you won't be aware that any of this had happened. From this moment forward, you will only have feeling for one girl. No one else will matter at all. This girl will be Rachel Berry."

_What the hell?_ Finn thought himself think. _Was this Kurt's stupid way of getting him and Rachel together?_

"What?" he felt himself shout.

"Damn, it didn't work," Kurt lowered his head, thinking of more ideas, although he knew that he'd soon have to convince Finn that this _was_ in fact an ingenious way of getting them together.

"Kurt!" Finn was still shocked, unable to utter anything else.

He glanced towards Chris, and then to Puck, who seemed to have adopted a blank dopey stare," I think you too better leave. Finn and I have some things we may need to discuss."

"May need? Dude, you just tried to hypnotise me into liking Rachel!"

"And?" he tapped his foot impatiently. He didn't see anything wrong with the plan.

"You just _can't_ do things like that," he flailed his arms in the air for emphasis," You can't mess with other people's love lives."

"Why can't I Finn? Don't you think that we've all had enough of you and Rachel basically making out just by looking at each other. It's getting boring now and I'm just sick of you chasing after her!"

"She has a boyfriend!" Finn had to remind Kurt, though he knew that Rachel being with Jesse was all his fault: he ditched her to find his "inner rock star".

Kurt rolled his eyes," Oh please, her and Jesse are nothing compared to what you two could be."

Finn felt himself do a double take. It almost sounded as though Kurt said something about Rachel that wasn't nasty and he wanted so much to believe that he was better for her than Jesse St Jerk was.

"You shouldn't have done this Kurt," was all he could say in reply.

"What does it even matter?" Kurt yelled back," It didn't even work, so nothing is exactly ruined."

"Rachel," Finn replied," It worked on her. Anyone who didn't know her would be able to see the difference."

"She's still Rachel, and it'll wear off in a few days, or weeks."

Something seemed to snap inside Finn and he groaned loudly," You've ruined everything!"

As he stormed out of the room, Kurt looked down towards the floor with a guilty look on his face. His plan hadn't gone all too well.


	4. Whoo the girl

"Go away Puck," Rachel remained sat with a frown on her usually happy face. She felt herself more eager to find Finn ever since he left to go to his room with Kurt. Her head had a strange, tingling feeling within, the same feeling she got after she woke up from fainting once.

Puck had emerged from the room with a sudden need to annoy her wherever she went, offering her drinks and sometimes, just staring at her. She was saved by Mercedes, who arrived just as he reached for her hand.

"Hey girl," she smiled, eyes scanning around the room," You aint seen Kurt, have you?"

Rachel opened her mouth to talk, though found herself cut off by a boy who was beginning to get on her nerves," Basement, with Finn. (Rachel's eyes lit up with the mention of his name, Mercedes noticed) Now if you'll excuse us Mercedes, Rachel and I would rather be left alone."

His hand clasped firmly around Rachel's, with constant retaliation coming from her. Mercedes took this as a cue to leave and took a few steps backwards, before heading towards the basement.

"Kurt," she said, stepping down the stairs. He looked up from the bed where he was sat, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"I think I've just uncovered Finn's true feelings."

"You have?" she was still uncertain of his plan: it seemed a bit...out there.

"Yes and, despite the fact that my cousin couldn't hypnotise him, it's clear that he already may be in love with our talented, yet conceited Rachel Berry."

"What do you mean it didn't work? He knows about your idea?" Mercedes was frowning now," And what about Rachel?"

Kurt smiled," He knows. We were just ... discussing it before you came and don't worry about Rachel. She won't even remember what's gone on these past few days when she finally comes out of that trance."

He laughed a little, pleased with himself. Mercedes, on the other hand, could see a major flaw," So, how are you gonna stop Finn from telling Rachel about all of this? When she finds out, she'll literally kill you Kurt."

"Mercedes, you underestimate me completely," he leaned back on the bed, nonchalant," Even if he does tell her, she'll be too confused to realise. The power of hypnosis."

"I still don't get how this is gonna work Kurt, especially since Finn is still normal," she eyed the boy.

"But Rachel is head over heels in love with him and if I know that girl, she'll stop at nothing until she gets what she wants."

Mercedes saw it now. Even when she was completely sane, sane for her, she was extremely determined and now under a certain new influence, she'd be unstoppable.

Finn sighed when he couldn't find Rachel anywhere at the party. Had she one home already? His mum had been no use. When he'd asked if she'd seen the brunette, she gave him a sly little smile and shook her head, returning to a conversation with Burt. Sometimes, girls confused him.

"Leave me alone Puck," he caught her arm as she raced past him. Her small head turned to see who it was and a huge smile spread across her face when she saw that it was him," Oh hi Finn."

He smiled back at her, though feeling slightly uncomfortable as he realised that his fingers were still clasped onto her arm. She too, shifted on the spot, a blush creeping onto her face as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Can I talk to you for a sec Rach?" he asked. She happily obliged, staring only at his hand as it pulled at hers, leading her through the haze of people. He noticed the annoyed look on Puck's face as they passed him, though the boy never actually said anything.

They ended up in an empty hallway, just standing there in silence. The stare that Rachel was giving him reminded Finn of when he first joined glee and she was basically all over him. Would she be like that all over again? Not that he was complaining with her paying him attention, as it would be a relief compared to being ignored every single time Jesse was hovering by her side.

"You're gonna think I'm absolutely crazy-"

"I do not!" she pouted ever so slightly, her wide brown eyes appearing to be slightly dazed as he stood before her.

"Let me finish," he place a finger to her lips. If anything, this fuelled her feelings." Oh, how am I supposed to put this? Kurt hypnotised you..."

Finn felt himself wince at how stupid the words sounded, but Rachel didn't react. Her face didn't change. No body movement suggested that she understood what he'd just said.

"Rach?" he waved a hand before her absent eyes.

"Your hair is really nice," she said, before covering her mouth with a loud gasp," Did I just say that out loud?"

He nodded, slightly amused, however trying to hide it at the same time. She didn't seem to share his light hearted approach to her sudden outburst, as he face was deep with what looked like fear and sadness.

"I have to go," the small girl pushed past him with surprising strength.

"Did you not just listen to what I said? Kurt _hypnotised_ you. Into liking _me_!" he used his hands to add emphasis onto his point. A trait which he thought he gained from Rachel. She turned her head slightly, eyes now confused and wild, before facing forwards again and leaving his sight.

Puck had left as soon as Finn had gone to talk to Rachel. He knew that Finn wanted her for himself, but he blew his chance when he broke up with her to find his 'inner rock star'. He would never do that to Rachel. She was special. It was weird how he never really noticed until a few hours ago.

Now, he found himself speeding down random roads to let his anger dissipate. That was, until he noticed a certain brunette standing in the rain, looking like she was waiting for someone. He smiled to himself; God obviously wanted them to end up together.

He slowed his car, opening the window slightly. Rain immediately began to spill inside. She looked upset, as though she'd been crying, though it was difficult to tell through the rain.

As he wound his window down, he smiled to himself once more. Why had it taken him this long to realise how amazing Rachel Berry way?

"Hey Rach!" he shouted from the car. Rachel was snapped out of her thoughts. She had initially convinced herself that it was Finn, as he was the only one who called her Rach, but when she saw Puck in his car, she was bitterly disappointed.

"Go away," she mumbled, walking along the pavement slowly.

"You wanna ride?" he was going to be as persistent as possible.

Rachel frowned," No I do not want a ride." _Not from you anyway._

"Aaw come on, it's pouring it down out here!" he gave her his most charming smile, convinced that it would work. When she didn't even give him a second glance, he felt a sinking feeling within his heart. Rejection was not something that Noah Puckerman was used to.

"What does it matter?" she sighed to her self, wallowing in self pity. Finn was going to think that she was some crazy stalker who could only think about his hair. Why the hell had she said that?

"I'm trying to be a gentlemen," Puck informed her," and if you were a lady, then you'd graciously accept my offer."

Rachel looked up at the unforgiving rain and then back towards Puck. Her house was a good twenty minute walk away and she was cold and wet, and altogether miserable.

"Fine then," she gave in, climbing into the passenger seat. Puck grinned to himself._ Soon, she'll forget about Hudson and I'll be the only man in her life. _His plan seemed so perfect. Get rid of Finn. Whoo the girl. And live happily ever after.

Was it really that simple?


	5. More and more problems

**Thank you to everyone that's reviewed. You're all completely awesome!**

**I've decided to also add a slight Puck/ Quinn storyline into the story too, just to make it more interesting. **

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Monday seemed to roll around and Rachel awoke with an even more eager attitude than she thought was possible. She felt like she was on nine cloud, instead of her room, just singing to herself.

On her bed was the yearbook, a picture of Finn with a huge red love heart drawn around an hundreds of little ones around it. She smile at the image of his smiling face and went back to brushing her hair.

Before she knew it, she was walking down the halls of McKinley, a huge grin dominating her face. When she reached her locker, she was more than shocked to find a single rose lay inside. She took it in her fingers, eyes bright with happiness. It _had_ to be Finn, she convinced herself. Who else would it be?

Quinn was honestly on the verge of punching Puck. She thought that him talking about the Mario brothers was bad enough but, as he babbled on about Rachel Berry, she was getting bored to death. And what the hell was with this effectuation with her? He used to slushy this girl on a daily basis.

"Okay stop!" she cut across him, her head hurting from the past hour of talking," I really don't care about what Rachel's hair looks like."

"Bu-"

"No," she placed her hand over his mouth," Look. Go and find someone else to bore to death with you ramblings because I'm sick of it already."

She stood up, hand holding her baby bump as she walked away. It sort of hurt her that he was talking about another girl to her, and most of all Rachel Berry. Had he gone crazy? To be honest, she actually liked him, she was carrying his baby, and she didn't want him to be with any other girls.

Someone banged into her as she walked down the hall. She felt herself scowl slightly, before moving to her locker. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rachel, that crazy look on her face that she gets when she's really happy. Quinn couldn't believe that Puck had a crush on her and moreover, couldn't believe that she was jealous of Rachel.

All Quinn knew was that she _had_ to do something about it.

Finn sat in glee, just staring out in front of him. For once, he was the first one there and it felt weird sitting in the empty choir room. The band hadn't even shown up yet, or that creepy piano guy. When the door opened, a surprised looking Rachel stepped in," Oh hi Finn. I wasn't expecting you to be here, since I'm usually the first and it was a shock to see you sitting here, doing nothing, but it's good that you're here. Really good."

Her eyes widened further with each word that she spoke and he had to stop himself from laughing, but as she said the last two words his smile faltered: he'd almost forgotten about the weekends...events.

"I was just thinking," he replied, noticing how she inched closer towards him.

"About what?" It sounded so intense for some strange reason. She was about a foot away from him now.

"Nothing," Well, not exactly nothing, but he didn't want to tell her everything he'd thought about since coming into the room, as most of them were dedicated to her.

"Oh." Silence.

Rachel pulled some sheets from her bag, reading over them, though she kept throwing Finn glances whilst he just sat there, not really doing anything but thinking how short her skirt was this particular day. Stopping himself quickly, he tried to concentrate on something else.

He walked over the her, staring at the sheets. He couldn't read any music at all, and it all just looked like another language to him. One day, he guessed that he'd have to learn it, so he could pick up songs more easily and save Mr Schue the trouble of helping him all the time.

"What are those?" he felt himself ask, taking one from her hand. He noticed that her fingers were trembling slightly.

"Just some songs," she said quietly," I thought that they'd be good for us to sing. There's a few duets in there for you and I as our voices work so well together. I was hoping that Mr Schue would let us sing one for regionals."

Finn smiled. He loved singing duet with Rachel and probably the only good thing coming from her being like this was the fact that she'd do anything she could to sing with him.

"Sounds good," he said.

Rachel felt herself smiling broadly at how close Finn stood to her. She was about to bring up something about the rose in her locker, but was cut short before a word even left her mouth by Kurt and Mercedes coming into the choir room. They both gave a little wave, whispering to each other, as always.

And not long after that, other members began to walk in, taking their usual seats whilst waiting for Mr Schue. Rachel took this as he only opportunity to get her plan into motion.

"So," she turned to look at Finn, smiling," Do you want to come over to my house to practice some duets tonight?"

Finn had said yes before he even had time to register.

"Great! Come over at six," she skipped to her seat, brushing out her skirt as she sat down.

Puck stopped at the door when he saw Rachel standing too close to Finn for comfort, and the idiot was just smiling at her.

He heard the brunette asking if her wanted to go over that night, making his blood boil. He should be the only one who gets to go over to her house.

"Yes," Finn answered too quickly for his liking.

"Great! Come over at six," she happily made her way to the chair, a huge smile on her face. She'd told Finn to go over at six, but she was going to get an even bigger surprise tonight.

Finn had actually made an effort to make himself look presentable for going to Rachel's house, with a little help from Kurt. They had only just got back onto speaking terms and Finn was grateful for help from someone who knew what they were talking about.

Though some of Kurt's suggestions were a little out there, Finn managed to look nice. He sat on the sofa, hoping that time would move faster and he could just go to her house. His mum and Burt sat on the other sofa, watching some boring show. Finn found himself unable to stay still. Why did Rachel always make him nervous?

"You okay Finn?" his mum asked.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"He's nervous because he's going over to his girlfriend's house," Kurt said, appearing from nowhere. Finn was too shocked to glare back at him.

"You're going over to Rachel's house? Burt questioned. Finn was struck by another shock: they thought Rachel was his girlfriend.

"She's not my girlfriend," he said, slumping in the chair.

"But you wish she was," Kurt now sat next to him on the sofa, a devilish smile on his face. To their parents he said," He's completely in love with her."

"Am not!" the boy retaliated, earning himself a knowing look from his mother, who seemed to be more sympathetic than Kurt.

"Why are you going over to her house?"

"We're just gonna practice some duets for glee. She really wants us to do one at regionals," he smiled, hoping that they would end up doing a duet. No her and Jesse, who seemed to have disappeared since the whole run joey run incident.

"Are you sure that's all you'll be doing?" Kurt grinned.

"Shut up, dude! Me and Rachel are just friends, okay?"

"Just in case you do end up...you know, use protection."

Finn stared at Burt. Was this conversation actually happening? Especially with Kurt in the room. He could feel his face burning with embarrassment.

"I think I'm gonna go now," he stood up, ignoring all of their stares and got in his car. He didn't really like driving that much as it was too hard to concentrate sometimes, He reached Rachel's house, remembering the last time he was here. When she was really ill and when she'd kissed him, though he wasn't complaining about that part.

Stopping the car just outside her house, he unsteadily got out, trying to shake off all of the nerves.

"You're just going to sing Finn. Just practice a duet...with her," he gulped.

"No you're not."

Finn looked up, a slightly confused look on his face. What the hell?

Puck faced him, his face showing anger, and Finn was beginning to feel uncomfortable again. He made his way over to Puck.

"Why are you here?"

"Couldn't I be asking you the same question?" the looked on his face didn't falter. Puck was going to make Finn pay for ever looking at Rachel Berry in that way.

"Rachel invited me over. Did she...invite you too?" he would have hurt if she had invited Puck and not told him, but they were doing duets, which he was pretty sure only included two people.

"No, she didn't," Puck frowned.

"But you still decided to show up at her house..." Finn was so confused.

"Yes Finn. Even though she won't admit it, she has deep feelings for me. Feelings I wish to return, so if you'll excuse me," Puck turned on his heel, heading to her door, Finn running to catch him up. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, she didn't ask to to come, so just leave," he felt himself getting angrier. Why wouldn't he just leave?

"No, I'm staying whether she likes it or not, and with me, she'll definitely like it," he smirked, finally noticing Finn's hand on him and shrugging it off roughly.

"Oh for god's sake Puck. Just go away."

"Wipe that goofy look off you face Finn and realise that you have no chance with Rachel. She's mine," he said the last bit almost with a venom. Finn was still trying to figure out when Puck had actually began to like Rachel in that way. They had dated, but that didn't really mean anything did it?

When Puck reach up to ring her doorbell, Finn lost it, punching Puck square in the nose. He recoiled, knuckles aching.

"Ow, crap! What the hell dude?" Puck held onto his nose, which hurt so much after that. He returned the favour, catching the side of Finn's face and quickly enough, he had knocked the boy down, hitting him angrily.

Finn managed to block some, but it was difficult and the pain was starting to overtake everything. He really didn't think that this was how his night was going to end out, and it was only the beginning.

He could taste blood in his mouth and his vision had become hazy.

"Stop it!" was the last thing he heard. Before passing out, he saw the terrified face of Rachel.


	6. A whole new world of mess

Rachel has been in her room when she first thought that she could hear shouting. As she was used to that sort of thing on her street ( the neighbours argued a lot!) she decided to just ignore it, and carried on perfecting how she planned the evening would go. She'd lighted some scented candles to create the mood and she only have her lamp on so the lights were dim.

She slowly walked downstairs, checking the time. It was almost six, and she felt herself becoming more and more anxious whilst waiting for Finn. When she thought of his name, her heart tightened as if in his tight grip and she couldn't stop herself from absently placing a hand over it.

The shouting got louder and louder. Maybe the neighbours had found even worse things to argue about this time. She did another check over most of the rooms in the house, making sure that everything was in it's place. It all had to be perfect for Finn.

"Ow,crap! What the hell dude?"

Her head shot up. That sounded a lot like Puck, but she couldn't help wondering what he was doing outside her house. Sighing to herself, she headed to the front door to see what was going on. As she opened the door, she almost had a heart attack then and there when she saw Finn and Puck on the floor, fighting as though there were no tomorrow.

"Stop it!" she screamed automatically. She could see that Finn was hurt. There was definitely blood. A word which would initially make her freeze with fear but it was Finn who was hurt and she would have to overcome her silly phobia to help him.

Once the words had left her mouth, both boys stopped to gawk at her, fists mid air. They stood up, brushing off their clothes whilst at the same time staring each other out.

Rachel's eyes stuck on Finn, much to Puck's annoyance, and she reached out a hand to get a better look at the fresh cut on his forehead. Blood swelled inside, but she observed it intently, catching a jealous glare from Puck. Her eyes gave him a look over as he too seemed to be in pretty bad shape. His nose was bleeding. _Why is there so much blood?_ She thought to herself.

"Now, I don't care why you were fighting, but as soon as you're on my property you will get along. Understand?" she folded her arms stubbornly, directing her gaze towards Puck. She'd convinced herself that this was _his_ fault," Now come inside so I can help you."

She grabbed Finn's hand, pulling him towards the kitchen with Puck following behind them slowly. The anger was slowly coming back as he watched Finn just stand there and let Rachel be all over him. _What did Finn Hudson ever do to be so lucky?_

Finn was pushed down onto a chair and immediately felt Rachel fussing over him, her soft fingers brushing against his face as she washed off the blood. He caught Puck scowling in his direction, wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

He wanted to kiss her so much at that moment.

But he didn't.

The pang of regret overwhelmed him as he watch her make her way to Puck, beginning to clean the blood off of his nose. God, he hoped that it was broken.

"What were you two fighting about?" Rachel broke the tense staring competition between Finn and Puck.

"Nothing," they mumbled simultaneously. Neither wanted Rachel to find out that all of this was because of _her._

She observed them both, a frown on her lips. Despite their obvious unwillingness to talk about it, she pressed on," Because you're clearly best friends. So it must have been something really special that got you both worked up like that."

Her eyes hovered on Puck in search on any reaction. As she cleaned the blood from his nose, she saw him shoot Finn a warning glare.

"It's kind of private," Finn said quietly, trying not to look her in the eyes.

"Oh," she frowned. Did he not trust her or something?

Another tense silence as Rachel finished helping Puck. Again, it was her that broke it.

"All done," she put on a smile," Now, next time you feel like fighting, please refrain from doing so on my property. You're lucky that my dads weren't home otherwise there would have been terrible consequences."

Hand placed on her hip like a mother would when disciplining her children, she waited until they nodded.

"I better get going then," Puck stood up unwilling," Thanks for sorting out my nose and stuff Rachel."

She smiled, leading him to the door. Finn remained in the kitchen, glad that he could now get on with the evening, no matter how much his cheek hurt.

Rachel held the door open for Puck, silently wishing for him to hurry up and go. Although the beginning of her night hadn't gone to plan, she was now determined to make the rest run smoothly.

"Well, by then," she gave half a smile as he stepped out of the door. He didn't say anything in reply, instead eyes glued to her face and before she knew it, his lips were on hers.

She was momentarily paralysed from shock and then realised what she was doing. She was kissing Puck...FINN'S BEST FRIEND!

Shakily, she pulled away," No Puck."

To her surprise, he appeared to be genuinely upset," I, er..."

"I have feelings for someone else," she said in a matter-of-fact tone, folding her arms," So I'd appreciate it if you didn't do _that_ again."

"But Rachel I lo-, I really like you. I don't know why I never realised before," they had both turned to whispers," It sort of just hit me over this weekend. Why can't you see that?"

"I think you should go Puck," she said sternly, beginning to close the door.

He didn't say anything, but looked in the direction of the kitchen with an angry look and then turned around, and left.

Rachel made her way back into the kitchen, trying to forgot the events which took place only a few second ago. Finn remained in the chair, staring at the floor aimlessly.

"Finn?" she smiled, bringing him out of his trance. As he looked at her, she felt her left turn to jelly and had to wait a moment before she could gather any sane thoughts within her mind," So, do you wanna...go to my room to practice?"

"Sure," he said a little too bluntly. He didn't smile. God, he didn't even look happy. Had she said something wrong?

The silence returned as they walked to her room. She began talking about which songs she thought would be best for their type of voices. Taking a seat next to him on the bed, Rachel handed him the song that they were going to practice.

"Rach," he said quietly.

"Yes?" she had began walking towards her CD player.

"This is a Disney song. Disney's for like...kids," he hesitated when he noticed the hurt look on her face and quickly added," But I'm totally cool about singing it."

"Finn, I'll have you know that this song is a classic and many artists have created their own versions of this song, and I believe that the vocals fit ours perfectly. Just because it is a Disney song does not mean that it is for_ Kids._ The message can be implemented into so much more," her voice because higher and higher as she spoke, more emotion seeping through with each word. Finn just sat there, and stared at her with wide eyes.

"...Okay."

With a satisfied smile, Rachel pressed the 'play' button and scurried over to Finn, pulling him up so he was standing. Th music played in the background as he begin to sing the first few lines.

"I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride"

He moved from his rigid position to take her hand, lifting it in the air and spinning her around. She swayed softly as she sang along with him in the next line.

"A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming"

She moved around the room, him following. She was right, as always: the song suited their voices perfectly. Taking a step back from him, she sang the next verse solo.

"A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky"

He sang with her now, smiling and forgetting his recent troubles. This effect that she had over him was magical, scary and amazing at the same time. She had somehow found her way closer to him, causing them both to dance with the music and he smiled at how she fit in his arms.

"A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you" 

Now, with the final verse, they both stood completely still in the middle of her room. He stared into her huge brown eyes...

"A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me"

The CD player stopped, but Rachel didn't move to turn it off, as she was too comfortable in Finn's arms.

"Good, urn, song choice," he said nervously.

Rachel smiled, unwillingly pulling away and standing beside the bed," Yeah, I think it worked really well for us. Perhaps we should suggest it to Mr Schue."

"Yeah," Finn felt himself smile at the fact that she was now blushing. An image flashing through his mind wiped it from his face," I should go."

"Why?" her reply was a little too fast.

"I promised my that I'd help her with some things, like um, mum things. You know?"

He now noticed her smile falter," Not really. I don't have a mum, so it would be difficult for me to understand what 'mum things' are."

_Oh crap!_ How did he forget that?

"Err, sorry. I wish that I could stay longer," he paused," see you tomorrow Rach."

And as quickly as that, he left her standing there, staring at the door. She wanted to cry, but didn't even know why. He'd had a reason to excuse himself, though she didn't believe it for one second. Maybe she should trust him more... or maybe not. He'd never given her proof that he _could_ be trusted.

Rachel sighed. Why was Finn Hudson so complicated all of a sudden? He doesn't have a girlfriend, so why can't she date him? And what was she going to do about Puck?


	7. Ideas and break ups

Kurt waited anxiously for Finn to return home. He'd abandoned a quiet evening on TV with his dad and Carole when they started talking "cute" to each other. So, there he was, flipping through his old interior design magazines which he'd found untouched in a cupboard.

He was still fairly confident that his plan was working. Finn was at Rachel's house now probably kissing her until her lips were sore, right? And it was his idea that had made that happen.

Well, it was sort of his plan, he thought. The truth was, Kurt noticed how Rachel was still acting pretty similar to how she usually was; crazy. It had made him consider that maybe, just maybe her feelings for Finn were more serious than he thought, even before he'd hypnotised her.

He knew that Finn hadn't told her about the whole plan, as he probably would have received a rather angry lecture from her by now. Finn would probably get one too, though it was nothing to do with him. Kurt was beginning to believe that Rachel just like to shout at people...

His phone, scattered along with some of his other possessions, began to ring. Kurt didn't hesitate for a second, grabbing it on the first ring.

"Hey Kurt," the cheery voice greeted.

"Oh, hey girl," he smiled," To what do I owe the honour?"

There was a small pause," Just, you know, saying hi. You up to anything good?"

"Waiting for Finn to come home," Kurt replied.

"I thought you weren't into Finn any more," the words were wary and Kurt's eyes opened wide.

"Not like that!" he corrected her immediately," As a matter of fact, my soon-to-be step-brother is spending a little time at Rachel's house . I suspect that things are moving on nicely between them. You know how they can hardly keep control of themselves when they're alone."

"How long's he been there?" she questioned. Kurt glanced at his watch, working it out.

"Two hours. That's enough time to do a lot of things," he grinned at the implications.

"Kurt," she was now deadly serious," Do you think they've actually done anything?"

He smiled at her doubtfulness. Kurt, on the other hand, liked to be optimistic in situations like this," Of course they have! They'll come into school tomorrow acting like the most perfect couple to ever exist. As much as I dislike Rachel, I have to admit that her and Finn are sort of, in a way meant to be."

"Aaw, Kurt. I'm glad you've gotten over that whole thing with Finn," she said.

He laughed," Yeah. Besides, his dancing skills were a little...basic for me."

The front door opened, and Kurt smiled, waiting to hear the success of his work," Finn's back. Gotta go. Love ya girl."

Mercedes gave a quick goodbye before hanging up. Kurt grabbed one of the magazines, pretending to have been flicking through it as Finn slowly walked down the stairs. Surprisingly, he looked a little less happy than Kurt had expected, but maybe it was a happiness that didn't show for a while.

"So," he sang," How did it go?"

Finn frowned, sitting on his bed," I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why? What happened? Kurt moved to also sit on the bed, noticing Finn's rigid frame and the fact that he just stared ahead. In the close proximity, Kurt could see the bruise appearing around his eye.

"Finn, your eye!" was all he could get out.

"Yeah, I know," he mumbled, carrying on when Kurt looked utterly confused," me and Puck got into a fight."

"A fight! About what may I ask? I really thought that you had more honour than to get into a fight with your best friend," Kurt said, hands on hips.

"He just showed up at Rachel's house, acting as if she belonged to him or something. I mean, I couldn't let him get away with it. "

"So you beat him up?"

"All I did was punch him," Finn defended himself," And then he started hitting me back. I was so angry that I could barely stop myself. And then Rachel stopped us."

"I hope she gave you both a bloody good lecture about what you did," Kurt said, feeling a little disappointed that Puck had got there and sort of ruined things. Though, he wondered why Puck had been there in the first place. Everyone knows that they'd gone out, if a few days can qualify as that, but Kurt thought that Puck loved Quinn. He had, after all, got her pregnant.

Finn mumbled something, turning away from Kurt.

"Sorry Finn, I don''t speak Neanderthal," he chuckled at his words, feeling himself silence when Finn shot him a glare," Sorry. So, what did happen after that?"

He watched as Finn struggled with the words," She, she kissed _him! _Well, he kissed her, but she let him. How could she do that? When I saw it, I just...just wanted to punch him again, so badly."

"But why would she kiss him? Why would she kiss him in front of you?" Kurt spoke mainly to himself, feeling confused once more. Rachel should be in love with Finn, not locking lips with Puckerman.

"It wasn't in front of me," Finn said quietly," She walked him to the door, and when she was taking a while, I went to check on her, but saw them kissing. I almost passed out from shock. I-I thought she liked me Kurt. And then she did _that_. It's just..."

He shook his head, still staring ahead.

"Oh Finn, I don't think you should blame anyone," _Except Puck_," Maybe Rachel just got caught off guard. Like you haven't ever been kissed by some devoted girl when you weren't expecting it."

"I don't know whether I'm mad at Rachel or not. After Puck went, we went up to her room, and sang, and I think we would have kissed...if Puck hadn't kissed her first."

Kurt sighed. When did Puck begin to be such a problem? The other day he'd seen him putting a rose on Rachel's' locker, but Kurt just thought that it was a joke or something. He never would have guessed that Puck had any romantic feelings towards probably the most annoying female on the Earth.

"Maybe you should just forget about her. She is, after all, just another girl," he shrugged. Perhaps he could make Finn confide his true feelings about Rachel to him. He already knew the truth, but for Finn, admitting it would be a big step forward.

"She's not just another girl!" The reply was quick, seemingly shocked, as though he didn't believe what Kurt had actually said," I thought that I had it all with Quinn. But then Rachel came along. She was different. A good different. And I screwed up with her so many times. Now she's with Jesse St Jerkface, but I don't think she'll remember that thanks to you and your stupid little 'plan'."

"You're right. You have screwed her over at least three times. I'm beginning to see a pattern here," I was provoking the words now. Oh, how I loved messing with people's minds!

"It's not my fault. Well, it is, but I didn't mean to do it. I never want to hurt her, but I'm an idiot, so it just kind of happens," he groaned inwardly, looking miserable.

"Oh Finn, stop wallowing in self pity. Is it any wonder that your relationships are so messed up?"he now looked at me confuse," If you want Rachel, and I mean really want her, then you're going to have to do some work. Girls want someone who cares about their feelings and is truly sensitive to them."

"Yeah, but that's totally ga-," his smile faded," Nothing."

Kurt brushed it off, carrying on with his speech,"Do you care about Rachel?"

"Yes," he seemed pretty nervous when saying it out loud.

"How much?" Kurt pressed for an answer, raising his eyebrow.

There was a pause," More than anything or anyone."

"Good. I'm going to give you tips on what girls like, as I've learnt a lot over the years and by the end of the week, Rachel Berry will be begging for more," Kurt grinned at the thought, and Finn did too, but then he remembered a very important fact about Rachel.

"But she'd dating Jesse. He'll be back soon, and I'm really worried about what Puck's gonna do to her. He's like, acting really weird. It's kinda freaky. I feel sorry for Quinn, since she has to put up with it," Finn rambled, frowning to himself.

"Leave it all to me Finn Hudson," I smiled devilishly," I have a plan."

Finns frown didn't go away," Oh, Kurt, I don't think that I can take any more of your plans."

Jesse walked through the halls of McKinley like he owned them. Well, he was better than everyone else at the school. He made his way to Rachel's locker and checked his watch. She'd be there in a few minutes, happy to see him after the week he'd spent away.

He felt more in control of everything now that he'd had a full seven days to go over the situation. Yes, she'd embarrassed him, but she was a little crazy anyway, and he'd expected there to be flaws in the relationship. Not to mention that Shelby would kill him if he just left her without a real reason.

Smiling, he noticed the knee high socks and animal sweater as soon as she entered the hallway. Her large smile faded as she saw him," Oh, hi Jesse."

He frowned. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She was meant to be happier than ever at seeing him once more and ask for his forgiveness.

"That's it? 'Oh, hi Jesse' I _am _your _boyfriend_, remember?"

"About that?" she opened her locker, forcing in the books, before turning back to him," I don't think that we should date any more Jesse."

"Excuse me," the venom in his voice was undeniable.

"I've realised while you were gone that I have romantic feelings for someone else and, whether or not he feels the same way, it wouldn't be fair to you to just keep dating you for the sake of it," he was taken aback. She didn't even look upset.

"Who? Finn? You know that he can't possibly give you everything that I could. We could be stars Rachel. You and me on Broadway. Isn't that what you always wanted?" he spoke with certainty, though inside he was still shaken. A nobody was breaking up with _him_. Jesse St James.

"I'm sorry Jesse," she spoke firmly,"It's just not working out."

"So, in less than a week you go from phoning me constantly, begging me to accept you apology and now, what, you just don't care?" he shook my head in confusion. God, this girl was a headache.

"I can just see clearly who I should truly be with. I sort of realised over the weekend. You wouldn't understand," she slammed her locker shut, beginning to walk away. He perused her, not willing to give up.

"You're not walking away from this," He told her," We're going to work this out."

"Listen to yourself. Why don't you just give up?" Was this for real? Rachel Berry telling _him_ to give up.

Leaving him stood there like a fool, she flounced in the direction of first period.

"This is not the end of it," he muttered to himself. He would make Finn Hudson pay for this.

**I'm not sure whether I'm gonna make Jesse a nice guy really or not. I don't think I can forgive the whole egg incident. **

**And sorry that there was no Finchel in this chapter. I wanted to do a little with Finn and Kurt bonding. I think they'd make great brothers.**

**I promise more Finchel and a bit of Quinn/Puck for the next chapter. :)**

**x**


	8. Jesse's ideas

**So, I finally decided last night to make Jesse mean and horrible, probably so that it will make Finn look better :D**

**I was going to update this weekend but I'm so heartbroken that Germany have been knocked out of the world cup that I needed to cheer myself up with some lovely Finchel. I can't believe that we have to wait 'til September for series two. Do the creators of Glee want me to die of deprivation?**!

* * *

Quinn sat in the auditorium alone, again. Her legs swung idly from the stage as she sang a tune, directing it towards the unborn baby in her belly. _His_ baby. Why was he too stupid to realise how she felt about him? She thought that she'd made it as clear as possible, but apparently to Puck, that meant that he should flirt with just about every girl he sees.

Footsteps caught her attention, and she wiped away the tears that were beginning to brim in her eyes, seeing Jesse staring at her.

"Quinn," he spoke bluntly, making his way over to her. She would be lying if she'd said that she wasn't shocked. She and Jesse had never really spoken properly in all the time that she'd known him: he just seemed like a more arrogant male version of Rachel.

When he sat down next to her, she didn't look at him, but straight ahead towards the rows and rows of seats.

"We need to do something about Puckerman."

She turned her head swiftly.

"Excuse me?" Who the hell was he to get into her personal life?

"He needs to be warned that this sudden effectuation with Rachel must be stopped and," he looked towards he baby bump," I'm certain that you're not too happy with it either."

"H-how did you know about all this? You only came back today," Quinn was slightly impressed. This guy didn't miss anything, unlike a certain boy she knew.

"As you may have already heard Rachel, who is clearly still upset about me leaving, decided to take her feelings out on me, ending our relationship in the process. And I had a suspicion that Finn must have been involved in this somehow. He was the one who she had feelings for before me after all, but today, I noticed Puckerman placing something on her locker and staring at her each time she was in close range. To say I was upset would be the wrong word. More...infuriated."

Quinn took a moment to register all of the words in her mind. Boy did he talk fast and excessively. Then, the meaning of it all began to sink in, and she too was feeling angry.

"He was staring at her?" She wanted him to stare at _her_ that way.

"Yes. It was quite nauseating really," he leaned back a little, watching her intently," So?"

She frowned," So what?"

"So," he emphasised the word," Are you going to help me or not?"

His gaze was intense and Quinn wondered how Rachel coped with it. Though, honestly, Rachel was normally more focussed on talking about herself rather than anyone else.

"I'll help you, but what exactly do you have in mind?"

The boy answered with a sinister smile.

* * *

Rachel's day was good, except after the incident with Jesse. Though, as she sat in Spanish with Finn by her side, Jesse completely out of her mind. His eye was clearly bruised, but she thought that he still looked perfect as ever.

"Right guys. If I right out some sentences in Spanish, right them down and translate them," Mr Schue said, beginning to right on the board. Finn leaned in towards her, and she felt her heartbeat increase by what felt like hundreds.

"Hey Rach, do you have a pen I can borrow?" he gave her _that_ grin, looking rather sheepish. She nodded, pulling her bag up and picking out the only pen left. She hoped he wouldn't mind that it was all pink with a fluffy star on the top.

As she handed it over, he smiled," Thanks."

Finn nervously took it, and started to copy her answers, which she normally didn't let him do. The class seemed to go quickly, as Rachel didn't say much, but kept glancing at him when she thought that he wasn't looking. He was a little embarrassed whenever someone would notice the pen he had, and give him a look like he had lost it. Maybe he had.

He didn't trust Kurt with his "plans" any more as they were normally just long shots, but what choice did he really have? Now that Jesse was back in the picture, he had to work harder for Rachel's attention, or so he thought.

"So, what you dong tonight?" he tried to start a conversation.

She thought for a very long time," Well, I have to practice some of the choreography for glee, and my dads asked me to help them interior design for the guest room because they keep arguing about it for some reason. And then 'll probably sing a little, as usual, before doing my homework and then going to bed."

Her smiled grew and he was surprised when she didn't have to take a huge breathe afterwards. How did she talk like that so much?

"What about you?" he realised that he'd been silent for about a minute.

"Nothing much. I'm not like you. I can't really plan ahead," he gave her a smile.

"It's just a matter of being organised," she said cheerily, still half concentrating on the actual work.

"Yeah," he grinned," Not me at all. To be organised, you actually have to remember things and I'm not all that good with memory."

"Finn. Of course you are. You remember all of the lyrics to songs during glee club each week," she insisted.

"But that's with everyone's help. You can, like, do all of this stuff on your own. I have no idea how you do it Rach," he replied admiringly. Rachel blushed,"It's nothing really. I suppose I just have a lot of time on my hands to prepare things properly."

"Nah, you're just good at everything." Finn smiled, and Rachel felt that happy feeling inside, which she always got whenever she was with Finn. As he cheeks began turning scarlet again, she started to get self conscious, not wanting him to see her like this.

When the bell rang, Rachel picked up her books quickly and scurried out of the room. She felt slightly flustered and the hallway was so much cooler than Mr Schue's room. When there was a tap on her shoulder, she almost jumped a few feet in the air, but thankfully just flinched a bit and turned.

"Oh, hi Quinn," it sounded more like a question.

"Hey Rachel," the blonde girl smiled, catching Rachel off guard. Quinn never spoke to Rachel, not even in glee," I have a problem."

Rachel felt herself become more alert," You have?"

"Yes. I-I'm a bit embarrassed about having to ask this, but do you think that you could help me practice with my singing after school?" her eyes pleaded, and Rachel could never turn down an offer like that.

"Of course. In the choir room?"

"No!"Quinn snapped, regaining her composure almost instantly," The auditorium will be much better for what things I have planned."

"Okay," Rachel smiled," I'll see you there then. Bye."

And with that, she flounced off to her locker. She loved being asked for help and she definitely saw it as a development n hers and Quinn's relationship now that she'd actually spoken to her nicely for once. M_aybe this morning was just a fluke_ Rachel thought A_nd the rest of the day will be just as great as I hope_.

* * *

Jesse made his way over to Puck. The two boys hadn't exactly bonded in the time that they knew each other, but they'd spoken once about video games. Of course, Jesse was too preoccupied nowadays to play on video games, but when he was younger, it was a completely different story.

So, he wasn't nervous about talking to Puck, which Quinn thought he would have been.

"Puck!" he shouted, quickening his pace across the football field. Puck turned, giving him a small wave, though inside feeling very envious. This was Rachel's boyfriend.

"Jesse," Puck acknowledged him with a nod of the head," What's up?"

"Mr Schue just told me to tell you that we had an extra practice at 3:00 today," Jesse smiled, trying to seem as sincere as possible.

"Why doesn't it start straight after school?" Puck frowned, contrasting to Jesse.

"Because," the boy began," he has some work to do. He said that the door will be locked before then, so there's no point in going until that time."

God, this story was a little far fetched. Jesse began to realise. It was okay thought, 'cause the sucker bought it!

"Alright. Thanks dude," Puck attempted to smile. It disappeared as soon as Jesse had turned around and Puck muttered an insult," Douche bag."

* * *

**Ooooh. I bet you're wondering what the plan is, eh?**

**It's hard trying to keep up with all of the ideas. Haha. Sorry for this being a pretty short chapter :/**

**Buuut! Hope that you still like it. :P**


	9. Confrontations

**So, I've planned out the rest of the story and there's only two chapters left :( So sad! But me and my friend have been writing another. Should be upload it or not?**

**Who's everyone supporting for the world cup final? I want Holland to win!**

**Back to the story. This has both couples in, and some more Jesse, so enjoy! **

* * *

As Rachel sat on the stage, waiting for Quinn, she began to get the feeling as though this wasn't the best idea. Maybe she was just being paranoid. She knew, of course, that her and Quinn hadn't always seen eye to eye, but does that mean that she'd personally go out of her way to embarrass Rachel?

Well, thinking about it, she realised that she had, once or twice. But now things were different, they'd been in glee club together for almost a year.

She checked her watch again, convincing herself that the reason Quinn was five minutes late was that being pregnant probably slowed her down.

Whilst waiting, she began to take out the assortment of sheet music she'd collected from the library to match Quinn's pitch perfectly. Admittedly, she would have preferred at least a day in advance to prepare properly, but she just had to improvise for now.

Again she looked at the time, that feeling sinking over her stomach again. She'd only told the guys in glee club this once before, but she was a little psychic, and right now, something wrong was definitely going on.

It was almost three when she stood up to leave. Rachel Berry did not wait for _anybody ._Slinging her bag onto her shoulder, she headed in the direction of the door, but was suddenly blocked by something tall, dark and baring down at her with hungry eyes.

"You're a complete idiot Finn, did I ever tell you that?" Kurt exclaimed, throwing both his hands in the air for emphasis.

"What! Why?I did exactly what you told me to," Finn defended himself as they made their way to glee.

"No, you really didn't," he sighed, exasperated," I told you to get something that she'd actually care had gone lost. So you could return it to her house, she'd invite you in, be extremely grateful and then you'd probably kiss! I did not tell you to get a _pen_! Even Rachel wouldn't care if her pen went missing."

Kurt looked at him as though he were from a different planet, and Finn just looked down in shame.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," he shrugged.

His friend shook his head," I'm actually beginning to wonder if you have a brain or not. I mean, I thought you could handle something as simple as this, but apparently not."

"Could you stop going on about it? For God's sake! I realise _now_ that this probably wasn't thing to take, okay? Will you stop making me feel stupid now?"

"I wouldn't have to if you had actually listened to me," he was on the verge of shouting. Finn was glad that most people were going home by now and they weren't causing a huge scene in the middle of school.

And as Kurt began to rant once more, Finn decided that enough was enough, and stormed off in the direction opposite to the one they were going.

"Finn, where are you going?" the boy demanded to know.

"As far away from you as possible!" he shouted over his shoulder. He knew that it was harsh, but Kurt had sort of hurt his feelings. He was aware that he wasn't exactly the smartest person in the world, but did Kurt really have to make him feel so...small.

He headed in the only place he knew which he could really just be himself, fully assured that no one would interrupt him whilst he sang his heart out to the empty seats.

The door was open when he arrived, and he could hear voices coming from the auditorium, so he waited until they had silenced.

Hesitantly, he stepped into the room, frozen in his tracks. It was like experiencing it all over again. The jealousy, the rage, the urge of violence. Only this time for a different guy. Jesse St James to be exact.

"Hey Finn. I've been looking for you all day. I-" Puck had started, appearing behind him, but too lost all words.

They both watched Jesse St James and Rachel, lips locked together as they stood on the stage of the auditorium. Finn looked to Puck, who glared angrily at the two.

"Screw this shit!" he mumbled to himself, storming off down the hallway.

Finn took another step forward, getting closer to them.

"Rachel?" he said loudly, feeling his own voice quiver. They stopped now: Jesse looking smug with himself; Rachel looking utterly confused, like Brittany does nearly all the time. Finn slowly began descending the stairs, legs feeling like jelly.

"Oh, why hello Finn," Jesse smirked, grabbed hold of Rachel's waist and pulling her towards him. He didn't notice her struggle against him as he was pretty sure the only thing he could concentrate on now was trying not to punch Jesse.

"When did _you_ get back? He spat out.

Jesse smiled in return," Yesterday. I came back early after missing my girl so much."

Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Finn," Has your _girl_ informed you of what she's been up to while you've been gone?"

"What? I haven't done any-"

"One, she kissed Puck," Finn began angrily," And then, she's been all over me for a while. Actually Jesse, I don't think she's mentioned you at all whilst you've been gone. Some boyfriend you must be, if she completely forgets you after a few days."

"Finn, what are you talking about?" Rachel said, horrified. Jesse was staring down at her, eyes intense with some unreadable emotion.

"Don't even bother denying it Rachel. I saw you! And straight after you kissed Puck, you moved onto me, acting like nothing had happened. Now you're here, kissing _him_," his voice was raising to the highest level he'd ever heart it," You're acting like a -a _slut_."

Her mouth fell wide open, hurt written on her face. Jesse pulled away from her, shaking his head," Y-you kissed Puckerman? How could you do that Rachel? After everything I gave you. I'm the only one who truly understands you... I don't think I can forgive you for that. Ever."

And with that, he gave her one final look, before walking away.

Rachel, who hadn't said anything in reply, looked down, bottom lip shaking and then began to cry. She sat down on the edge of the stage, face in hands, as the tears freely flowed from her eyes. Finn frowned, realising that maybe he'd just ruined another part of her life, and immediately felt guilty, but was still a little angry from his speech. After all, everything about it was true.

"Rach, I'm sorry," he sat down next to her," I'm sorry. I didn't think that he would just leave like that I was angry, okay?"

"You called me a slut," she said bitterly in between sobs.

Finn inwardly cursed himself," Yeah, I'm really sorry, but you've kinda been acting like one these past few days. I saw you kiss Puck-"

"He kissed me!" she snapped," And I told him that I was interested in someone else."

"Oh," he felt like an idiot now," I'm sure if you explained to Jesse what happened and that you tried to tell Puck that you still liked Jesse then maybe he'd understand."

She sighed, shaking her head," I wasn't talking about Jesse."

"What?" he frowned, feeling confused again. Rachel turned to look up at him, her eyes red and watery," When I informed Puck that I was not interested in dating him, I wasn't talking about Jesse."

Finn had that dopey look on his face," Then who were you talking about?"

She growled in frustration," Don't you already know? It's obvious!"

"It is?" Finn was never one for seeing the obvious things in life.

Rachel laughed, shaking her head," Yes! I told Puck that I didn't want to date him because I want to date _you! _Okay? All this week I've been trying my best to get you to notice me, and sometimes you're just so oblivious Finn. You said that I'd been all over you. Did you ever realise why?"

She stared at him incredulously, whilst his face grew hot and red," I- erm. Err..."

And the next thing he knew, her lips were on his,sweet and inviting. He could feel her smile through the kiss and , once he could register what was going on, he responded happily.

Maybe he didn't need Kurt's help after all

Quinn had been waiting in the hallway beside her locker, hoping that they would come out of the auditorium soon. When she saw Puck angrily storming towards her, she stood up straight, ready to confront him.

He was mumbling something about Jesse and Rachel, a few swear words thrown in.

"Puck, we need to talk," she grabbed him by the arm, only to have her hand shrugged off.

"'Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood," was the reply, as he again tried to walk off. This time, she got an even stronger grip.

"Noah Puckerman, don't you dare walk away from me!"

He now got the message, and turned to face her," What do you want Quinn? In case you can't tell, I'm a little angry right now."

"What do _I _want?" she narrowed her eyes at him," I want you to start paying me some attention. You know, the girl who is carrying your daughter. I thought we were going to be happy together Puck, but this week has just been...crazy. I certainly don't understand this sudden fascination with Rachel-"

"Please don't talk about Rachel. You wouldn't understand," he interrupted, earning himself a glare from Quinn.

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

"No, you wouldn't," he said bluntly.

"Of course I know what you mean Puck. You don't think I've been through exactly the same thing!"

"Look Quinn, I'm sorry, but I'm just not that into you right now." He decided being honest was the best policy, but when a hand collided with his cheek, he realised that it most definitely was not.

"When all this is over Puck, do not expect any forgiveness from me!" she screamed, leaving him just standing there in the hallway, hand on his cheek. It really did sting.

Quinn felt proud of herself. Puck was not going to get away with treating her like this. She was Quinn Fabray, and she would be treated with respect.


	10. Reconciliation

**Ooh, final chapter! I have an idea for a sequel, but will only write it if I get 40 reviews for this story, 'cause I'm mean and horrible like that :D**

**This definitely a chapter of finchelness as they're the BEST couple on glee 3**

* * *

Rachel awoke with a start, a dull pain irritating her head, though she just downed a few vitamins and began her morning regime. Before heading downstairs to greet her fathers, she checked her phone for any messages from Jesse. Zilch. She was about to turn it off when she noticed the date hidden in the corner of the screen. 12th March. She counted the days in her head, almost positive that this Monday was the 8th March, and again her forehead began to ache. Maybe she'd set the date on her phone wrong.

Whilst sitting downstairs with her dads, she tried to keep up with their conversation. Her dad picked up his brief case which he used for teaching his class of law students. He had decided to retire from being a lawyer and instead teach it to younger people, as he found he had more of a passion for it. Rachel still frowned though: her dad only did that on Fridays...

"Daddy, why do you have your briefcase for your class?" she asked, and suddenly felt very stupid when he gave her a funny look.

"Because I have my class today. It is Friday after all," he furrowed his brows in confusion," Are you okay honey?"

Rachel forced a smile," Fine daddy. I've just been losing track of the days lately."

The look remained on his face, though he didn't say anything else. Picking up his briefcase, he kissed Hiram on the cheek and then Rachel on the forehead, which only made it hurt even more," Have a good day!"

With a frown planted firmly on her face, Rachel grabbed her bag for school and quickly sped out of the door after calling a loud 'goodbye' to her dad. Was it really Friday? Had the week been so uneventful that she'd just erased it from her entire memory? Absently, she pressed her hand to her forehead as another shot of pain hit it. Maybe she was thinking too much.

A beep made her jump, and she turned to see a happy Finn drive beside her on the road. He wound down the window of his old car," Want a ride to school?"

Wait. Finn was talking to her now? "I ,err, yes."

She mentally slapped herself for being so uncool and climbed into the passenger seat, once again checking her phone for any messages from Jesse.

"So," he started, glancing her way," Have you got your assignment for Mr Schue finished? We're performing the songs today."

Rachel froze, mouth hanging wide open. She'd forgot!

"Rachel?" Finn was about to laugh at her, but thought better of it and went for acting concerned," Are you ... okay?"

"I completely forgot about the assignment," she panicked, flapping her arms about like it was the end of the world.

_Don't you dare laugh Finn_, he thought to himself, biting his lip," It's alright Rach. It's not like the world's gonna implode or something."

"No. It's much much worse than that!" she said, wide eyes," This morning had been so crazy. I woke up, thinking that it was Monday, and now I've forgotten to do a glee assignment. What's wrong with me?"

"You thought it was Monday?" now he laughed, feeling guilty as he caught her hurt expression.

"Yes I did. It's so strange. I don't remember anything from this last week. Nothing at all," she gasped," What if I have amnesia? Oh God!"

"Calm down Rach," he placed his hand on his, feeling it immediately relax. Though, after registering her words properly, he soon realised why she didn't remember anything, and was momentarily paralysed. It was lucky that the street was basically empty, or he would have probably got them both in a car crash.

"So, you like, don't remember anything?"

She shook her head, confusion clear in her eyes. Finn sighed: she wouldn't remember the kiss then. He drove in silence, but of course, Rachel Berry knew him inside out and picked up on his sudden tenseness, not hesitating to question him about it.

"You know something about this, don't you?" she accused him.

"No!" the answer was too quick to be convincing. _Nice one Finn,_ he frowned.

"Finn Hudson. You're a terrible liar," she was definitely angry now. He found himself a little intimidated by the expression on her face. If looks could kill...

"Fine, I know, okay?" he threw one of his hands in the hair to show his exasperation.

"Well?" she raised her eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. She looked like his mother used to whenever he got caught doing something which he shouldn't have been and, just like with him mum, he gave in just as easily.

"I don't exactly know how to tell you. Promise that you won't get mad," he said childishly.

She sighed," I'm already beginning to get mad."

"Pinky promise?" he held up his little finger, looking at her expectantly. Reluctantly, she placed hers in his," Okay, where to start?"

"The beginning is usually a good place," she interrupted, receiving a glare from Finn," Sorry."

"Well, you remember the party for Kurt's dad and my mum," she nodded," Kurt, he urm. Not him exactly. His cousin, Chris, he kinda... sort of hypnotised you ... into liking me."

Her face was drained from all colour, and replaced with the fuming eyes of one pissed off Rachel Berry," He did WHAT?"

"You promised that you wouldn't get angry!" he yelled back. She gave a frustrated groan, before letting him carry on," So, after that, you were like, all over me, and inviting me to your house. When I did, Puck came and we got into this fight. Then you came and started yelling at us both really loudly, but still helped us get cleaned up and stuff. When Puck left, he kissed you, or you kissed him and I got really annoyed. I kinda calmed down when we sang this Disney song and I think we were gonna kiss, but then I chickened out."

Rachel tried to hide her smile at the part where they almost kissed, but quickly reminded herself of Jesse.

"And afterwards, I asked for Kurt's help so I could sort of win you over, but me being an idiot, I ruined that," she frowned when he insulted himself, though kept her mouth shut," I got into an argument with Kurt and stormed off, finding you making out with Jesse St Jer- James. The I kinda got a bit angry and called you a slut ( he winced at this bit) before we finally kissed."

She just sat there, trying to take it all in. In the past few week she'd made out with three boys. That was probably her life record, but then she remembered that it was Puck who she'd kissed first, wondering why she would ever do that. Especially if she'd been hypnotised into liking Finn. She still couldn't believe that Kurt had done that!

"Oh," Finn looked a bit scare," Jesse may have, in a way, broken up ... with you."

Hearing those words, Rachel thought that she'd be heart broken, but surprisingly, she felt nothing but a sense of relief was over her. Was that normal?

"You don't seem very upset," he commented, inwardly jumping for joy at her reaction.

"Well, no, I-I don't think that I am," she started," I know that we'd been getting pretty serious, but he ignored me after the entire Run Joey Run incident and I don't have one text or missed call from him. If anything, I'm happy."

She felt horrible for saying it, though she knew that the words we true, and she liked the way that Finn's lip curved into a half smile when she said it.

"I doubt we'll be seeing much of him again." he replied.

"What did you do to him?" she was becoming much more calm about the whole thing.

"It was actually you who sort a did it. When I saw you kissing, I began yelling at him, and blabbed that you were flirting with me and Puck. He got angry and stormed off," he was pulling into school now, trying to find a parking spot.

"Was that when you called me a slut?" she had her serious face now, and he was at a sudden loss for words.

"Rach, I- err."

"No, it's fine. From what you've told me, I was acting exactly that way, though I'd appreciate it if you didn't refer to me in such a crude way in the future," she placed her hand on her hip, never knowing how forgiving she could actually be.

He laughed,"I promise, and I'm really sorry. Even if it did get rid of St Jerk."

She tried to ignore his last comment, but couldn't keep one thing from escaping her mind, and decided to ask Finn, as she knew she was likely to get an honest answer.

"I just have one question."

"Hmm?" he had turned off the engine now, twisting his face around to look straight into her curious eyes.

"Why did I kiss Noah?"

Finn frowned," Don't ask me! He's been acting really weird as well. Like, following you around and stuff. I don't like it."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" she teased him.

"What? No, of course not," the blush crept onto his face," I was just concerned about your, erm ..."

His stammering was cut short when she pulled him closer by his short and pressed her soft lips onto his. Finn was just as taken aback as last time, but reacted quicker now. He leaned closer to her, hands sliding onto her body.

When she pulled away, there was a huge grin on her now happier face," That was very... tasty."

He felt himself smile back, and when they walked into the school, he took no hesitation in reaching for her hand.

"What the hell have I done Quinn?" Puck angrily questioned her in glee. She refused to tell him all day, and this made things even more frustrating. Why were girls so complicated?

"You mean, you don't remember?" she spat back," You were acting like you were in love with Rachel and now you want me back?"

He stopped. _I what?_

"Look, I don't even remember doing any of that stuff. You have to believe me," he held her shoulders, trying to talk some sense into her, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Oh, of course I'll believe you. It's not like you just date any girl which comes your way," the sarcasm was rich, and if it wasn't Quinn, he would have screamed at the person angrily.

Again, for like the seventh time that day, Quinn stormed off. When the time for glee came, Puck finally got his explanation for Kurt and Finn, who were both full of apologies and Kurt gave him some advice to get Quinn back.

"Start begging now," he laughed, patting Puck on the shoulder. As much as he hated to do it, he knew that it would be the only way she'd forgive him, but first, he had to sort things out with Berry.

When he walked over to her, she was sat on Finn's lap, and they were talking in hushed tones. Puck didn't want to know what it was about, so he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Can I, er, talk to you for a sec?"

She smiled, following him out of the room and waited for him to speak first as they stood in the deserted hallway.

"I just wanted to clear the air between us. After hearing what happened this week, I want you to know that I'm not some crazy stalker dude. I don't even like you in that way," it came out in a rush, but when she just laughed, he knew that things would be okay.

"Don't worry Noah. It was both of our actions which led to the consequences, but I should thank you," she replied.

He frowned, staring at her like she had four heads," Why?"

"Because if we hadn't have kissed, Jesse wouldn't have broken up with me, and I wouldn't be with Finn," she said it like it was so simple.

"Well then," he paused," You're welcome."

They shared an awkward hug, before heading back into the room. Before they entered, Rachel spoke," Good luck getting back into Quinn's good books."

"I'll need it," he groaned.

The final thing she said caught him by surprise once more." Oh, and we definitely need to get revenge on Kurt for all of this. I will be happy to contribute my ideas, though I'm sure you are more experienced in this area."

He smirked," Berry. He doesn't know what's coming to him."

As the walked into the room, all eyes fell upon them, but Rachel just flounced ahead, taking her place on Finn's lap again," Noah and I have straightened out our differences."

Finn smiled," Good, but don't you dare kiss him again."

She tried to look offended," I save all of my kisses for you and you alone, Mr Hudson"

They leaned in to share one final kiss.

From across the room, Kurt watched them, smiling to himself. Not including the arguments this week, his idea had sort of worked. He'd gotten what he wanted: Finn and Rachel together, though just not in the most conventional way.

Still, it worked. He was, after all a genius in disguise.

THE END

**Hope you liked it! I do have an idea for a sequel to the story where Puck and Rachel get their revenge, though I can't say how yet . Again, I need 40 reviews on this story before I start that one. **

**I'm posting a new story on Monday! Yay, so look out for it.**

**Thank you for everyone who took the time to read this by the way. Luurve you all! :)**


End file.
